The Evil Within The Final Story
by lovlyangl
Summary: On the day ex cop David Peters is to be released from prison, he is shot down in cold blood in front of his son Peter. Leaving Danny Messer, Don Flack & the team to find the killer.*SLASH* as the story continues.MatureThemes/violence/Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**The Evil Within Three.**

**A story by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own the CSI:NY characters. Just Peter and Camilla.**

**................................................................................................**

**On the day David Peters is to be released from prison, he is shot down in cold blood in front of his son Peter. Now alone and on his own at nineteen, he seeks the help of his good friends and detectives, Danny Messer and Donald Flack. Enlisting the help of the team, they search out clues that will lead them into a dangerous situation that will force two friends to face what they had always kept hidden.**

**..................................................................................................**

It had been five long years for ex cop David Peters. Now on the final day of his sentance, he was ready to build a life with his son Peter. He knew he owed alot of his thanks to detectives Messer and Flack. They had taken care of Peter while he served his time in prison.

Grabbing his wallet, and other belongings from the prison guard, they opened the gate and allowed him through to the outside. Looking to the left of him, he seen his son. He couldn't believe how he had grown into a wonderful man. Now at nineteen, Peter stood at six foot one, with bright blue eyes and black crew cut hair.

Smiling at his dad, he made his way to his side. Embracing to take him in his arms, Peter felt his fathers body jolt against him. Releasing him, Peter seen the blood covering his fathers back. Screaming for help, the guards came running. While they tried to control the bleeding, Peter knew it was too late. His father was gone.

"I'm sorry son, he's gone." said the guard. "Call it in Swanson."

"Already done Grant. They are on their way." said Swanson.

..........................................................................

Over at the lab, Mac and Stella were in the breakroom with the team. They had been teasing Mac endlessly, cause it had been five years, and he still hadn't gotten her with child.

"Damn Mac, by the time ya and BonaTaylor have a kid, you'll both be in a nursin' home, " laughed Danny.

"Keep going with the jokes, Messer. At least I'm married," said Mac.

"Excuse me, Mac. We just recieved a call from dispatch, there was a murder at the jail. An ex con was released. He was shot coming out of the gates," said Camilla.

"Okay guys, let's go. Grab your kits." said Mac as they headed out.

Camilla had been with the lab for five years now. She had proven herself on several occasions, leaving Mac no choice but to keep her on, even when Stella returned from sick leave. Arriving on scene, the first thing Don and Danny noticed was Peter laying over the body. Nearing his side, Don realized it was David Peters.

"Christ... what happened Peter?" asked Don.

Looking up at Don with tears he said... "someone killed my dad. Why Don? Why?" he asked.

"I don't know Peter. But I promise you, we will figure it out. Why don't you wait in the car," said Don.

Once Peter was out of earshot, Don turned to Mac and said...

"I'm going to need you and the team on this, Mac. We need to find David's killer, fast."

"You have us, Don. No worries. Danny... go inside the prison and see if David had any visitors while he was on the inside. Adam... go with him and see if the guards will allow you and Sheldon to question some of his cell mates, or mate. Maybe they know or heard something." said Mac. "Stella... I want you and Camilla to see where the shot may have been fired from. See if you can get distance and possibly the angle of the shot."

With everyone working part of the case, Mac headed over to talk with Peter.

"How are you doing, Peter?" asked Mac.

"Not good detective Taylor. I don't understand how this happened. Why would someone hurt my dad?"

"I don't know son. But I promise you we will figure it out. By chance did your dad mention anyone to you when you visited him here?"

"No Mac. All we ever talked about was the life we were going to build when he got out. As far as I know, he had no visitors. If he did, then he didn't tell me about them." said Peter.

"Okay Peter, I'll be right back." Walking back over to Danny, Mac asked... "What did you find out, Danny?"

"Not alot. According to the prison log book. The only visitor David had was his son. how's he doin' now?" asked Danny.

"Not to good. Are you taking him for the night," asked Mac.

"If he wants, sure. Why?" asked Danny.

"Just watch your back. Until we find out who killed Peter's father. You are putting yourself in danger. Especially if they are after Peter too." said Mac.

"Don't worry bout me, Mac. I'll be fine." said Danny.

When Mac seen Adam and Sheldon coming out of the prison, he knew they had nothing.

"Not a thing Mac. We talked to his cell mate, and to several of the other prisoners that knew him inside. They said he was always on his own, and kept to himself. So where do we go from here?" asked Sheldon.

"Back to the lab. hopefully Sid has something for us," said Mac.

While the team headed back to the lab, Mac checked on Stella and Camilla.

"Did you find anything?" asked Mac.

"We did. Two shell casings. By chance did our victim have two bullet holes," asked Camilla.

"I'm not sure. I'll know more when we get back and I talk too Sid," said Mac.

Heading back to the vehicle with Stella and Camilla. Mac drove them back to the lab.

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the lab. Stella and Camilla headed down to see Adam, while Mac stopped by to see Sid.

"Please tell me you found something, Sid." said Mac.

"Fraid not Mac. Bullet went through his back, and lodged in his left lung. Forcing him to bleed to death, from the inside."

Taking the bullet, Mac looked it over. "Hm... 45mil. Okay, thanks Sid."

Heading back out of the lab, Sid called to Mac...

"Hey Mac... when are you and Stella going to have a baby?"

"That's good Sid. You've been making bets with Messer and Flack, haven't you?" said Mac.

Walking away before Sid could answer, Adam chased him down.

"Mac... hey Mac. We found something out about the shooting."

Heading toward the lab, Mac said... "what?"

"Well... Stella, Camilla and I replayed the shooting over in our minds as we watched the video footage. What we found out was, the bullet wasn't meant for David Peters. It was meant for his son." said Adam.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mac.

"We are. Watch." said Adam as they showed Mac the reinactment. "If you watch the video, you can seen the direct angle the bullet was fired at. Now watch as Peter goes to embrace his father."

As Mac watched, he noticed the bullet hit at the exact angle where Peter was standing. If not for his father embracing him, Peter would have been shot through the chest.

"Okay... where are Don and Danny?" asked Mac.

"They took Peter back to Danny's place. Why?" asked Adam.

Flipping up his cell, Mac called Don.

"Flack."

"Don... it's Mac. Is Danny and Peter with you?"

"Yeah. We just got back to Danny's place now. Why?" asked Don.

"We just found out the bullet that killed Peter's father wasn't meant for him. It was meant for Peter." said Mac.

"Are you sure, Mac?" asked Don.

"We are. So be careful. I'm on my way over now to ask Peter some questions. I just need to reopen and study the file from five years ago." said Mac.

"Okay, we'll see you when you get here." Hanging up the phone, Don went to inform Danny and Peter of the news Mac had given him.

.............................................................................

As Mac was headed back to his office to pull the file on the Peters case from five years ago, he was stopped by his wife.

"Mac... I'm going to head home. Unless you need me for something else?"

"No... that's fine Stella, I'll walk you out."

In the five years Mac and Stella had been married, they never once carried on in the lab. They knew there was a place for work, and a place for warmth and love. Nearing her car, Mac wrapped her in his embrace.

"I love you, sweetheart. Drive safe. I'll be home soon."

Passionately given her a kiss, she left for home.

"Mac..." called Sinclair. "What's going on with the Peters case?"

"We just found out the bullet wasn't meant for David. It was meant for his son, Peter. I'm just heading back to my office for the case file, then over to detective Messer's to speak with Peter."

"Okay, Mac. Keep me informed." said Sinclair as he walked toward the parking lot.

............................................................................

Entering his office, Mac grabbed the case file and headed over to Danny's. When he arrived, he found Peter looking out the window.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a while?" asked Mac.

"Sure. Though Danny and Don already filled me in. I can honestly say I'm not sure who would want to kill me. I have no enemies." said Peter.

"How about someone that may have given you a hard time at your job, or at College?" asked Mac.

"No. I kept to myself Mac. I never had any problems in school, or at my work place. None of this makes sense. I'm sorry I'm not more help." said Peter.

"That's okay, we'll get it figured out. In the mean time, you're not to anywhere unless Don or Danny are with you, understand?" asked Mac.

"Of course. Now if you could excuse me. I need to make arrangements for my father." said Peter.

Watching him walk away, Mac knew he would bounce back with Don and Danny's help.

"Okay guys, I'm heading home. If you need anything, call." said Mac.

"We will boss. Make sure you love Stella right, tonight. We want our Taylor baby soon." said Danny.

Smiling, Mac left out the door.

.......................................................................

Watching from the vacant apartment across the street. The shooter waited patiently for another shot, at Peter. I mean after five years of hell, what was a couple more days. Revenge was sweet and she knew this, even if it meant staying in ran down joints till her revenge was complete.

Looking at the scars and marks from her treatment in that God awful looney bin, she became more angry and violent as the memories of those last five years came flooding back.

**tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Peter had all the arangements made for his father memorial, he sat down with his hands wrapped around his knees. Walking over, Danny sat down beside him. They has taken care of Peter for five years now. Always watching over him, keeping him on the right path, and giving the love and understanding of a parent.

"Hey kiddo, how's it goin', did ya get everything done for your dad," asked Danny.

"Yeah. I still can't believe he's gone Danny. None of this makes sense. Why would anyone want to hurt me? I just don't understand it. My father and I had huge plans to go away for a while. Just the two of us on a fishing trip. Now all that has disappeared. I have nothing left." he cried.

"Sure ya do, kiddo. You have Donnie and I. We'll always be here for you. Don't ever worry about being alone. We won't let that happen." said Danny.

Placing his arm around Peter's shoulder, Don came in the door with pizzas. "How's he doin' Danno?"

"He's holdin', so what did ya get man?" asked Danny.

"Two with the works, and one with triple cheese," said Don as he grabbed the plastic plates."

Sitting down at the table, Don asked... "when is your fathers memorial, Peter?"

"Tomorrow. It's just goign to be me, I don't think he had many friends on the force."

Don knew Peter was right. After they had found out about what Peters had done, they kind of turned cold toward him.

"We'll be there with you," said Don. Now eat your pizza."

Later that night with Peter in bed, Danny was looking out over New York. Feeling the strong arms wrap around him, he snickered.

"You okay Danno?" as Don released him and stood beside him now.

"Yeah... it's just tough, ya know? The poor kid has been through hell. I mean he loses his mother in an accident, then his father who he had never known, is killed after servin' time for hiring someone to kill the perverted bastard that molested his son. I just don't get Karma."

"I don't think any of us do, Danno. All I know, is if we ever lost each other, I wouldn't know how to survive."

Danny looked up at Don. For years they had given each other little hints that they were feeling more then friendship. Yet neither of them ever acted upon it. Neither were ever willing to cross that line, always afraid that the other may not feel the same way.

"Yeah... I hear ya bud. Anyway... I'll take the couch, you can have the sleepin' bag," smirked Danny as he ran to the couch.

Laughing as he huddled under the bag, Don whispered... "one of these nights, Danno."

Closing his own eyes, Danny said... "yeah, I know man. Night."

......................................................................................................

The following morning, Don and Danny headed over with Peter to his apartment. Unlocking the door, Peter headed into the bedroom and changed into his suit. Then locking the door, they headed over to the little memorial. Walking inside, Peter seen about fifty officers sitting down, along with Mac, Stella and the rest of the team.

"Where did all these officers come from?" asked Peter.

"I'm sure they were your fathers friends. Alot of the officers abandoned him after what he had done. But most of the senior officers are more understanding to a fathers revenge." said Don.

After the memorial, everyone came forward and spoke with Peters son. Now alone in the church with Don, Danny and the team. They headed over to the cemetary where his father was to be buried.

Lurking behind one of the tall head stones, the shooter waited to take her shot. She knew there could be no mistake this time. She knew if was all a matter of timing. Watcing as they lowered Peter's father into the ground, everyone left except for Don and Danny.

"Do you think my father is at peace, Don? I mean... he is in heaven right? God wouldn't hold what he did against him, would he?" asked Peter.

"I don't think he would Peter. Let's go home. We can visit your father again tomorrow." said Don.

As they walked back toward the car, the shooter turned and took aim. Firing her bullet just as Don switched sides with Peter, leaving him to take the hit. Watching Don go down, Danny pulled Peter down behind him, and looked around. Knowing he couldn't leave Peter, or Don, he called it in.

Turing Don over, Dannycould see the blood seeping from his chest. Taking off his jacket, he placed it over the wound applying pressure.

_"Hold on Don, you just hold on man. I got you, just stay with me Don. Don... stay with me."_ said Danny.

When Mac and the team returned, Danny had the officers search the area, while Danny watched them load Don onto the stretcher.

"I'm going with him, Mac. Keep Peter with you, I'll pick him up later." said Danny.

Jumping into the back of the Ambulance, Danny took his hand and leaned down toward his ear...

_"Don't you even think of leaving me, Donnie. You hear me? You stay with me. Just keep breathin' partner."_

**tbc...**


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the cemetary, Adam called Mac...

"Mac... I found the shell casing. I'm going to get it back to the lab." said Adam.

"Before you do that, dust the stone for prints, see if you can't get something off it. I'm heading over to the hospital with Peter, to check on Don."

Leaving Adam with Stella and Sheldon to process the area, Mac headed out with Peter. Arriving at the Hospital, they found Danny pacing the hall. Nearing his side, Mac asked...

"How is he Danny?"

"I don't know yet, Mac. They won't tell me anything. He's been rushed into surgery." said Danny.

"Okay Danny, calm down. Don is strong, he's been here before. He'll be fine." said Mac.

"I hope you're right Mac. I can't lose him. I just can't." cried Danny.

Pulling into his arms, Mac held him close. Hearing the elevator open, he seen Stella come running with Adam.

"We have a name, Mac. You're not going to believe this. It's Rachal Mac, she's back. They released her from the facility she was in. We found her prints all over the headstone, and on the shell casing." said Stella.

"Did you have Sinclair put out an APB for her?" asked Mac.

"I did Mac. Any news on Don? How you holding up, Danny?" asked Stella.

"Excuse me, detective Taylor?"

"Yes! Stella and Mac answered.

"Sorry, habit. He's detective Taylor," smiled Stella.

"We managed to remove the bullet from your detective. But he's lost alot of blood. We almost lost him twice, and have him on life support. Now I don't want you panic. It's just as a precaution, as the bullet grazed his left lung."

"But he'll pull through, right?" asked Danny.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. There is no reason why he shouldn't. It depends how badly he wants to fight. I'll come get you once we have him settled in the ICU." said the doctor.

"I'm really sorry, Danny. This is all my fault. I should have never gotten you, or Don involved." said Peter.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Peter. Don't you ever think that. You didn't ask to be stalked by a lunatic. So stop feeling like it's your fault. This is what we do. We put ourselves in the line of danger everyday. It's part of the job." said Danny.

Hearing the elevator open, Sheldon came down the hall with Sid.

"How is he, any news yet?" asked Sheldon.

"He's out of surgery. He lost alot of blood, and the bullet grazed his left lung. So they have him on life support till it heals." said Mac.

"Good. He'll pull through. Don's very strong. How you holding up, Danny?"

"Not bad. Though I'll be better once I see him."

"Excuse me," said the nurse. "You may see detective Flack one at a time."

"Thanks. Danny, Stella and I will go first. This way we can get Peter home where he'll be safe." said Mac.

"Okay... thanks for watching Mac. Keep him safe for Don and I, okay?" said Danny.

"We will Danny. Don't worry."

Walking dowen the hall to the ICU, Stella said to Mac...

"Mac have you noticed a difference between Danny and Don's relationship? Or am I reading to much into it?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, love. They've always been close." said Mac.

"Yeah, I guess." said Stella as they entered Don's room.

......................................................................................

Later that night, Danny stayed by Don's bedside. Sitting down beside him, Danny opened a book and read a few chapters out loud to Don.

"Hey listen to this Don. You ever wonder how women read this smut...

_"He took me by the hand and walked with me along the sea. As we neared the rocks he layed me down and looked into my passion filled eyes. As I smiled back at him, he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me with power and possession. Rolling across the sand I felt his hand slide up my back, as he unclipped my bra."_

"Damn Donnie, this is makin' me hot," said Danny.

Getting back up, Danny seen the doctor come in.

"Hello Detective. I'm just going to take Don's tube out of his throat now. He's breathing on his own."

He is? How did I miss that?" asked Danny.

"You have to know what you're reading. We noticed it out on our monitors." said the doctor.

"So he's going to be okay?" asked Danny.

"One can hope. Everything on our end is good. Including his vitals. I'm sure it's just a matter of time." said the doctor as he left the room.

Once the doctor left the room. Danny continued with his story.

Scanning through the book, he found another passage. This one very meaningful.

"Listen to this Donnie...

_"I never realized throughout my life that he could ever be more then my friend. As we grew up together over our adult years, I slowly began to realize that I was falling in love with him. Deep in my heart I continued to fight the feelings for him, but it wasn't long before I gave in to tenderness of his touch, his comfort, his love. That was when I opened my heart and realized, that love was indeed found in my best friends arms."_

"Damn that's deep, Donnie." said Danny as he put down the book and stood over his best friends bed. Leaning down toward his ear, Danny whispered... _"you need to wake up Donnie. You are my best friend who has always been by my side. My life would be meaningless without you. I love ya man. Please Donnie, we need each other to survive."_

Leaning his head back up to look at Don, he noticed his eyes were open. Looking into them, he felt Don's hand come up and wrap around the back of neck. Pulling him down toward him, just a whisper away, he said... _"I love you too, Danny."_ Closing his eyes again, Don fell back into sleep.

**tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

Just before the morning light shone through the Hospital window, Danny woke to the sound of moaning. Looking down at Don, he noticed he was soaked from top to bottom with sweat. Feeling his head, he cold feel the fever raging through him. Pushing the call button the nurse came running in.

"What's the problem, Detective?"

"It's Don, something's wrong, he's burning with fever." said Danny.

Feeling his head, the nurse grabbed the electronic thermometer and took his temp. Looking at the reading she left the room and called for the doctor. When he arrived, he had the nurse draw some blood, while he looked at his sutures. Seeing the redness around the sutures, the doctor realized he was battling an infection.

"Nurse, grab me a bag of Erythromycin and Cipro, please."

"Is he okay? asked danny. Answer me, is he okay?"

"He has an infection in his sutures. Once we start him on antibiotics, he should be fine." said the doctor as Mac, Stella and Peter walked in.

"Danny... what's going on?" asked Mac.

"Don's worse. He was fine last night. But he woke up this mornin', burnin' with fever." said Danny.

"Doctor, is there anything we should know?" asked Mac.

"It seems Don has an good infection going on around his suture area. This happens quiet frequently, we've started him on Erythro and Cipro. Once the antibiotics start working, we should see an improvement." said the doctor. "I'll be back later to check on him."

Once the doctor left the room, Stella looked at Danny. She just couldn't let it go. Something between Don and Danny had changed. "Listen Danny, why don't you and I go get a coffee, you need a break," said Stella.

"Go ahead Danny, Peter and I will keep an eye on Don." said Mac.

With Danny out of earshot Peter said to Mac... "Those two are really close, aren't they? I mean you can feel the aura that surfaces when they are together."

"Hm... I guess," said Mac.

Still not noticing the difference between the boys, Mac walked up to Don's side.

........................................................................

Meanwhile outside, Stella sat with Danny at one of the tables. Taking a sip of coffee, Stella said...

"Danny, I know it's none of my buisness and you can tell me to back off. But lately I've been noticing a difference in your and Don's relationship. If I'm not mistaking, there is more then a mutual friendship, or bond there. Something that has grown over the years. The reason I've noticed this, is because Mac and I were the same way. Always close, but always to afraid to take that step and cross the line of friendship."

"What are you sayin' Stell? That I love Don as more then a friend. Come on Stell, I've always been with women, no way is what you're sayin' even possible." said Danny.

"Come on Messer. Look at you, you can't even sit still. Look... all I'm saying, is no one in our CSI family is going to judge you or Don for that matter. What goes on in your lives, stays in your lives. Not one of us would judge you for falling in love with your best friend. There is nothing wrong with being Bisexual, gay, or hetro." said Stella. "Some of us never really know what we are, but then again, we would never know till we took that step to find out."

"Yeah... tell that one to the world, Stel."

"Listen Danny... the world is full of prejudice. We live in an society that discrimates against everything. There is always going to be someone somewhere who will snicker or talk behind your back. You just ignore it and move on Danny. If your love for Don is that strong, you need to let him know what you're feeling." said Stella.

"I just can't do it, Stel. I'm scared... what if all these feelin's I'm having toward him, aren't the same as what he's feelin' toward me. So for me to even enter that territory I stand to lose my best friend, if I tell him the truth. God... I just don't get how it happened so quickly Stel. It's like it was always there, but way back in the mind, ya know?" said Danny.

"Yeah, I know. I've been there, remember?" laughed Stella. "Just remember Danny, no matter what you and Don decided to do. It's no ones business but yours, and Don's." smiled Stella.

"Thanks Stel, you always know the right thing to say." said Danny.

"It's what family does, Danny. We listen, understand, and never judge. We love you, and we love Don. No matter what road you both take, we'll be there with you."

Getting up, Stella tossed her coffee cup into the garbage, placed her arm around Danny, and kissed his cheek. "I love ya, Danny."

"Love ya too, Stel." said Danny as they walked back in.

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

When they reached Don's room, Danny noticed Peter leaving.

"Where ya goin' Peter?"

"Just down to the end of the hall. I need to call work and make sure I still have a job."

"Don't go any further, understand?" said Danny. "Psycho woman is still out there."

Peter laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

When Peter reached the pay phone he tried to dial out but got no connection.

"Excuse me, could you tell me if there is another phone I can use?"

"Is it a local call?" asked the nurse.

"Yes. I just need to call my workplace." said Peter.

"You can use the phone in the lounge, just dial 9 to get out."

"Thank you." said Peter.

Entering the lounge, he sat down and dialed the number when he heard the door open. Looking up, he seen Rachel standing there.

"Hello Peter. What's the matter? Shocked to see me?" sneered Rachel.

"Rachel... why are you doing this?" asked Peter.

"Why? Why? You dare ask why. Oh I don't know Peter. Maybe cause I spent the last five years in mental facility being shocked, drugged, and strapped down in my bed at night while orderly's came in and took turns raping me, or fondling me. Those places aren't very pleasent, you should try one sometime Peter. Then you'd understand." said Rachel.

"Listen Rachel... I'm sorry for what you went through. But you were the one that told your lawyer to use the insanity plea. You could have taken the jail time."

"Don't you try and pin this on me, you fuckin' jerk." Pulling out her gun, she took aim and held it. "I should shoot you right here. I mean... what the hell do I have to lose. I've already killed your father, and injured that detective. So my life is over." she shouted as she waved the gun.

Peter wasn't sure what to do. He knew if he tried to move, she would shoot him. He could tell by looking into her eyes, that she was to far gone to be saved in any way.

.................................................................

Back in Don's room, Danny was becoming concerned that Peter wasn't back yet.

"Listen Mac, I'm going to check on Peter. I'll be right back."

"Okay Danny." said Mac as he continued talking to Don while he slept.

Walking down to the phones, Danny noticed Peter wasn't there.

"Excuse me, could you tell me if you seen a young man using the phone?" asked Danny.

"Mhm... he went into the lounge. The payphone up here doesn't work." said the nurse.

"Thanks." Turning the door to the lounge, Danny heard voices. Listening closer, he realized that Rachel had Peter trapped inside. Carefully closing the door, he turned to the nurse. "I need you to listen to me. Please don't let anyone enter that lounge. We have a hostage situation in there. Do you understand?" asked Danny.

Nodding her head yes, she said... "should I call the police?"

"No... I'm a detective. Just don't do anything. I'll be right back." said Danny as he headed back to Don's room. "Mac... we have a problem. Rachel has Peter at gun point in the lounge. We need to think of something fast."

"Okay, calm down Danny. Stella... call Adam and Sheldon, get them down here." he said.

"What about the police, Mac. We'll need backup." said Stella.

"I have two officers already here. Well be fine. Just stay with Don." said Mac.

Leaving the room Mac directed all the nurses away from the desk. Once the area was clear, he carefully opened the door. Hearing the sound, Rachel turned and fired the gun at the same time Peter tackled her to the ground. Running into the room, Mac kicked away the gun, while Danny tried to cuff Rachel.

"Noooooooooo... I won't go back to that place. Nooooooooo... she screamed in fits of rage, clawing at Danny's face as she broke free of his arms. Reaching to grab her again, she ran through the halls. Following behind her as she neared the staircase to the roof, she pushed open the door setting off the alarm. Then running to edge she looked down.

"Don't do it, Rachel." yelled Danny.

"I won't go back, you hear me? I won't go back." she screamed with tears.

"Listen to me Rachel, we can put you somewhere else. Somewhere where you can get the proper treatment you need." said Danny as he took a few steps toward her.

"Don't take another fucking Step. I swear I'll jump," she screamed again, as Mac and the others watched.

"Now what Mac?" whispered Adam.

"Rachel... I want you too listen to me. You don't want to end your life this way. I can promise you, if you come down I'll make sure they put you in a good facility. One that will listen, and help you through all these problems and mistakes you've made."

"You lie, you all lie. Do you know what they did to me in that facility? They raped me. Everynight the orderly would come in and strap me to my bed. It hurt. It always hurt cause I couldn't move or fight. I have scars and bruises all over my body. No one can help me. It's too late for me. I have nothing or no one. No one ever loved me. Do you know what that's like going through life, being abused by everyone that is suppose to love you?" she cried.

Moving in a little closer, Danny knew he could reach for her. But the chances of her jumping before he could grab her, were on her side.

"Please Rachel. Just take my hand. Please..." pleaded Danny.

Shaking her head no, she stepped back and fell over the side, at the exact moment Danny grabbed her wrist. Rushing to help, Mac gripped her waist.

"Noooooooo... let me go... just let me die." she screamed as they pulled her up and back over. Holding her in his arms. Danny rocked her back and forth, while Mac placed her in cuffs. Picking her up in his arms, Danny carried her back downstairs to the Psych ward. Leaving her in the care of Mac, the doctors and nurses, while Danny headed back to see Don with Peter.

"Think she'll be okay Danny?" asked Peter.

"I don't know. I honestly think she's to far gone to be helped. They'll most likely put her in the psych ward at the jail. There is no way she'll be given a hearing this time. Pleading insanity usually only works the first time." said Danny.

"I hope you're right. I'd really hate to be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life. " said Peter.

"I know kiddo. So what are you going to do now?" asked Danny.

"I guess go back to work, start my life again without my dad." said Peter.

"You always have us, Peter. We expect you to come see us anytime you want. We love ya man. Don and I both." said Danny.

"I know Danny. Thanks." said Peter.

"Anytime, kiddo."

**tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Danny leaned over Don's fevered body and whispered....

_"It's all over Donnie. We captured Rachel, she's being placed in a high security facility. Peter's doin' good too. He left for home, but promiosed to visit when you're better. He said we will all get together for beers over a game pool. So now I need you to come home too me. You hear me Donnie, you need to come home."_

Looking into Don's eyes, Danny seen them open and glassed over with fever. God... how he could feel the heat radiating through him, as his fever raged. Feeling Don's hand come up and wrap around the back of his neck again Danny couldn't move, all he could do was allow Don to pull him toward him. Then he felt it, the soft, tender touch of Don's burning lips touch his. Such fire and desire flamed Danny's soul as Don took the kiss deeper, touching the tip of his tongue to Danny's mouth, telling him without words to open for him.

Wild now as their tongues plunged out of control, Danny's sighs and moans filled the room. Then feeling Don's arm fall to his side, Danny looked up and found him asleep. Whispering he said... _"you burn with fever Don. I'll understand when you wake and remember none of this._" Turning to get some fresh air and think about what they had just shared, Danny missed the smirk that settled on Don's face.

..........................................................

Back upstairs in the psych ward, the doctors were getting ready to sedate Rachel for transfer to a high security facility. Checking to make sure the drugs had taken effect, the doctor told the EMT's it was safe to load her for transport. Closing the doors of the ambulance the EMT's got in the front and started driving. Not paying attention, they turned on the music and rocked to the tunes.

In the back, Rachel sat up. She had a feeling the Hospital wouldn't have checked her previous records to see that she was immuned to the sedation they had given her. Unclipping the belt, she quietly opened the back door and as they rounded the corner, she jumped out. As people watched on the street, they stood still as she went running by.

.........................................................

Over at the station, Mac recieved the call.

"Taylor."

"Mac... we have a problem said Sheldon. It seems Rachel has escaped. They were transporting her to the state facility when she jumped out of the back and took off. Several witness on the street described her, Mac." said Sheldon.

"I thought they were sedating her before transfer?"

"They did Mac. They gave her three times the normal dose. But they didn't bother to check the previous medical reports from the first facility. Rachel was immuned to the sedative they gave her." said Sheldon.

"Okay... have the APB's gone out?" asked Mac.

"They have Mac. Every angle is being covered." said Sheldon.

"I want you and Adam to head back to the Hospital. Check on Danny and make sure Peter is there." said Mac.

"We're on our way, Mac." said Sheldon.

........................................................

When Sheldon and Adam arrived at the Hospital, they found Danny reading to Don.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Danny as he put down the book.

"We have some bad news. Rachel escaped custody. They were transporting her to the high security facility when she escaped." said Sheldon.

"What? I thought they were sedating her?" said Danny.

"They did. But they didn't bother to check the medical records. The sedation they gave her, was one her body was immuned too." said Sheldon.

"Shit... where the hell is Peter?" asked Danny.

"I don't know. Mac sent us here, cause he figured this is where she would come." said Sheldon.

"Okay, you guys head out. I'm fine with Don. I have my weapon. I need you guys to help Mac and Stella, find Peter. He's in danger." said Danny.

As Sheldon and Adam left Don's room, Danny looked over and found him awake.

"Danno... so thirsty," he whispered.

Bending down to feel his head, Danny noticed his fever had broke. Pushing the call button for the nurse, she walked into the room.

"Hey detective, what is it?"

"Don's awake. His fever has broke. He's been asking for a drink." said Danny.

"I'll grab him some ice water and be right back to do a few readings." said the nurse.

When the nurse left the room Don motioned with his finger for Danny to come close.

"Yeah Donnie? What is it man?" asked Danny nervously.

"When we get out of here. You and I are going to explore these feelings we seem to have for one another, understand Danno?"

Looking into Don's eyes he whispered back... "yeah... yeah we will."

Standing back up when the nurse returned, Danny watched as they did Don's vitals.

**tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

Over at Peter's dorm he was working on one of his papers when he heard the knock. Opening his door, he seen Mac standing there.

"Hey Mac, something wrong?"

"Rachel escaped. I need you to come with me, Peter." said Mac.

"Say you are kiddin', I have two papers due, I won't get another extention. They need to be finished." Peter said.

"How long?" asked Mac.

"About three hours, maybe more." said Peter.

"Can you bring them with you? We have a computer at our place."

"Listen Mac. I understand the seriousness of Rachel, but I can't keep doing this. I'm so far behind it's going to take me a lifetime to pull my ass back out of the shitter. Damn... if she really wants me that bad, then here I am. Just post some officers at my door. Have them follow me around. But I won't allow her to take back my life."

"Okay Peter. I'll post two of Don's best officers. But don't be surprised it Messer shows up and lights a fire under your ass." said Mac.

"I know Mac. Try and tell him not to worry and I'll call him later." said Peter.

Nodding his agreement, Mac left two of Don's best officers on Peter.

.......................................................................................

Meanwhile Rachel looked up an old friend. Finding the address in the phonebook she headed over to his home. Knocking on the door a small child answered.

"Hello there. Is your daddy home?" asked Rachel.

"Daaaaaaddy, the door for you," yelled the little girl.

Coming to the door Vince knew right away it was his best friends sister Rachel.

"Rach? What the hell are you doing here? You are all over the damn news." said Vince.

"I know. Can I come in. I need a place to hide out for a while."

"Shit Rach... I have a daughter now. I can't be harboring no fugitive. Else they will take away my little girl. She's all I have now my wife died." said Vince.

"Listen Vince... my brother was all I had, you owe him. He died for you doing the variety store heist. The least you can do is repay him by helping out his sister."

"That was over eight years ago, Rach. I repaid you in ten fold, long ago." said Vince.

"Okay... please. All I'm asking for is a couple days. Then I'll leave. I just need to plan Peter's death."

"What? Are you talking about Peter Peters?" asked Vince.

"Yeah... he ratted on me. I was put into this God awful facility. They torchured me in there. I was raped, beat and strapped to the bed while it was happening. Then when I escaped, I went after Peter, but I missed and shot his father instead. Then I shot a cop, then they captured me but I escaped, and now I'm here and need to hide." said Rachel with a sneer.

"Forget it Rach... leave now. I don't want anything to do with this, or you." said Vince as he opened the door.

Turning quickly before Vince could see, Rachel grabbed his daughter and held her to her chest. running with her into the kitchen, she pulled out a knife and placed it too the little girls neck. As she cried for her daddy, Rachel hissed in her ear.

"Shut up. Shut the hell up."

Hearing Vince come into the kitchen, he seen his daughter with fear in her eyes.

"Come on Rachel, let her go. She's innocent. Just put her down and I'll help you." said Vince.

"I'll put her down. As soon as you call Peter and tell him to come over for a visit. Once he's here, I'll give you your daughter. Deal?" asked Rachel.

Vince knew he had no choice. Reaching for the phone he called Peter.

..............................................................................................

Back at the Hospital, Mac caught up with Danny.

"Danny... I spoke with Peter. He's not coming. He said he has too much work to catch up on. So I've left two seasoned officers at his dorm. He'll be fine Danny."

"I hope you're right, Mac. I'm going to drop by there and talk him into coming back with me."

Leaving the Hospital Danny arrived at Peter's just as he was leaving with the two officers following behind.

"Hey Peter, where ya off too?" asked Danny.

"Just to visit an old friend. I was going to stop by the Hospital when I was done." said Peter.

"Well I'm here now. Want me too come with you?" asked Danny.

"Sure, I'd like that. Though... do you think we can dismiss the officers now you're with me?" laughed Peter.

"Yeah... we can do that. Take a break guys. I'll call ya when we need you." said Danny.

Nodding their agreement, they headed back to the station.

"I'm really proud of you Peter, for not allowing Rachel to ruin your life." said Danny.

"Me too. I know I could be hidden away from her. But if she wants me that badly, she'll find a way to get me. So I may as well go back to life." he smiled.

Nearing Vince's place Danny pulled into the driveway.

"Shit... who the hell is that with him?" asked Vince.

Nearing the window, Rachel seen Danny Messer.

"Shit... it's Danny Messer. He's one of the detectives that befriended Peter. They must have told him I escaped. Now what the hell am I going to do?" said Rachel as she twisted the knife around and around near the little girl.

"Leave Rachel. Go out the back door, here's two hundred bucks. It will get you shelter for a while, or food. I won't say anything about you being here." said Vince as he heard the knock.

"Okay, okay. But if you say anything I'll come back and kill your little girl, understand?" asked Rachel.

"Yes... now get going."

Running out the back door, Vince waited for a few extra minutes. Then opeing the door, he smiled.

"Hey Peter, come on in. How are ya?" asked Vince.

"I'm good. This is my friend detective Danny Messer. Hey rosie, how are you sweetheart?" asked Peter as he seen her tears.

"I's scared. The lady tried to hurt me. She was mean," Rosie cried.

"What lady sweetheart?" asked Peter.

"Oh it's nothing. Come on in, have a seat."

"But daddy, she hurt me wid da knife." cried Rosie.

Danny seen the knife on the floor, grabbing a cloth he picked it up and looked at Vince.

"Wanna tell me what's goin' on?" asked Danny.

"I can't. She'll kill my little girl." said Vince.

"Listen Vince, I know you're worried. But you need to let me help you. Was Rachel here?" asked Danny.

"Yes. She had me call Peter to come over. I didn't want to do it, Peter. She held the knife to Rosie's neck. I had no choice. When she seen you with detective Messer, she took off out the back.

"How long ago?" asked Danny.

"Not even five minutes ago."

Picking up the phone, Danny called it in.

**tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

Across town, Rachel had found an abandoned building. Running inside, she hovered down into the corner. She wasn't sure whether it was safe to be there, or not. But it would keep her dry for a while, till the rain stopped. Opening the coffee she had bought from the vending machine, along with a cake, she drank it down with greed. Feeling her body warm a little, she snuggled down under her coat and slept.

...............................................

Back at the Hospital, Peter walked into Don's room with Danny. Seeing him sitting up, Peter smiled.

"It's about damn time, Don. Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?" asked Peter.

"About as worried as I've been by you not accepting our protection. We told you we would watch over you, the least you could do, is make your dad rest peaceful knowing you are alright." said Don.

"I'm sorry Don. I know you're right. Dad always said you two were his saviours. That he didn't have to worry about me, while you and Danny were alive." said Peter.

"That's right, which is why you will go home with Danny tonight, right? Right?" said Don.

"Right, I promise Don. But only for tonight. Tomorrow life returns to normal. Though I'll keep the two officers, they were nice. Didn't cling, you know? Which allowed me to some what, breath." said Peter.

"That's fair. I have a feeling Rachel is going to lay low for a while. I don't think she's that stupid to come out in public this soon," said Don.

Hearing the door open, Don seen the nurse. As Peter whistled, Don watched Danny's expression. Seeing no change, Don wondered if Danny had realized the same thing he had. That their love for each other was starting to bond.

"Okay guys, say goodnight to Don, visiting hours are over." said the nurse as she walked out with Peter following her.

"Damn Don, night." said Peter with a smirk.

With Don and Danny alone, Danny bent down and said... "no flirting with the nurses. I'll see ya in the mornin', to bring ya home." Touching their lips Danny kissed him with heated passion and as his tongue slid along Don's neck, nearing his ear, he whispered... "love ya, Donnie."

"Love you too, Danno. Night."

Leaving the room, Danny turned once more and winked before heading out to search for Peter and the nurse.

................................................

Back at the Taylor's, Mac was feeding Stella a slice a pizza when the sauce fell onto her tummy. Looking at the spot with greed, he lowered her down to the sofa and lapped it up onto his tongue. Watching as she tossed her head back, she laughed.

"Maaaaaaac... stop that tickles."

Hearing the knock at the door, Mac answered.

"Hey Mac, whatchya up too?" asked Danny.

"Seducing my wife, but now that that is out of the window, come in." said Mac. "How are you doing Peter?"

"I'm fine Mac. Hello Stella, are you and Mac expecting yet?" asked Peter.

Stella smiled. "Not yet, but hopefully soon. What's your take on it?" she asked.

"So far it's up to two hundred and fifty. If Mac impregnates you by August tenth, I win. So you need to hurry Mac, I'm a College boy who needs money, he winked.

"You are as bad as the boys. That's what happens when you hang out with them, they corrupt you, " snickered Mac. "Are you bringing Don home tomorrow, Danny?"

"Yeah... he gets released in the mornin'," said Danny.

"Good. It will be great to have him back in the field soon. He makes all our jobs go more smoothly. Besides that, Sinclair will finally stop riding my ass about him." said Mac.

Laughing Danny couldn't agree more.

...........................................................

Back at the abandoned building, Rachel woke to the feeling of being watched. Opening her eyes she seen four young guys standing over her.

"Well hello beautiful. What brings you into out home?" asked the ugly one with yellow teeth.

"Mm... she looks good enough to eat whole. Can we eat her Johnny?" asked the one named Chris.

"Please... don't hurt me. I'm just looking for somewhere to dry off from the rain." said Rachel as she twisted the small knife under her jacket.

Leaning down toward her, Rachel brought up the knife, and stabbed it into his eye. Listening to his screams, his friend tried to help him while Rachel took off back into the rain.

........................................................

Three in the morning...

Hearing the phone ring, Mac answered it.

"Taylor."

"Detective Taylor, this is doctor Weir calling. We'd like to make you aware that we have a young man here with a knife wound to his left eye. He claims the girl you are looking for, was the one who stabbed him."

"Okay... keep him there please. I'll be there as soon as I can." said Mac.

Hanging up the phone, Mac dressed, kisses his wife, flipped up his phone and called Danny on his way out the door.

**tbc...**

**.............................................**

**Thank you so much for the review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

When Mac arrived at the Hospital with Danny. They found the young man heavily sedated with a huge patch over his eyes.

" Johnny Timmons, my name is detective Mac Taylor. This is my partner detective Messer. We'd like to ask you some questions about your injury." said Mac.

"Why aren't you out finding the bitch who did this? I hear she's wanted for murders everywhere. I should sue the NYPD. You should have caught her long ago." screamed Johnny.

"Can you tell me where this happened?"

"I don't know man. Some empty building I stay at at night. My friend and I walked in and found her sleeping. Next thing you know she starts screaming at us and stabs me in the eye with her knife. The girl was fuckin' psycho." said Johnny.

"Okay, thanks. If we have any more questions for you, we'll find you." said Mac.

Walking back out, Mac seen Johnny's friend. "I want you to take me to the abandoned building you were staying at."

"Sure... okay, no prob's man. Let's go."

Arriving at the building, Mac and Danny searched the area where the boys found Rachel. After checking the rest of the building and coming up empty, Mac knew they would once again have to wait for her to be spotted. Checking the time, Danny noticed it was seven in the morning.

"What do you think Mac, breakfast?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, may as well. What time you picking up Don?"

"Around nine. He'll be staying with me once he's released." said Danny.

Nodding that he understood. They headed out for breakfast.

............................................................................

Back at the Hospital, Don was up and ready to go. Looking at the time he noticed it was eight-thrity. Finishing up his breakfast, he stood and looked out the window. Not hearing Danny come in, he walked up behind him and slid his hands down Don's arms. Feeling the quick shudder come from Don, Danny smiled.

"Ready to go home, Donnie?"

Reaching for Danny's hand, he caressed it with his thumb as he whispered... "yeah, let's go home Danno."

Grabbing Don's bag, they headed out. Arriving at Danny's place, Don tried to sit on the couch.

"Oh no ya don't. Right into bed, man. You were told if ya came home, you would have bed rest." said Danny.

"Come on Danno. Couch, bed, it's all the same." said Don.

"Listen man, I put a television in my room for ya. So you can get the same you're gettin' out here."

"Fine." said Don as he walked into the bedroom.

Nearing the bed, Don stripped off his pants, leaving on his boxers. Then losing his shirt, he climbed into bed. As Danny watched he could feel his body respond to Don's powerful chest, and handsom looks.

"You're being naughty Danno. I can hear your thoughts. Com'er," said Don.

Walking over, Danny climbed in beside Don. Leaning his arm over his knees, Danny looked up at him while leaning across his legs. Looking into each others eyes, both could feel their shafts thicken.

_"So... where are we going with this Danno?"_ whispered Don.

_"I don't know Donnie. What I do know, is where ever we end up, it will be together as a couple." _said Danny.

_"Are you sure, Danno? Once we make this comment, it's forever." _said Don.

_"I'm sure Donnie. More sure then I've ever been of anything." _he said.

Pulling Danny closer into his chest, their lips touched. Opening his mouth he felt the warmth of Don's tongue. So deep, so erotically hot as they felt the jolts of burning desire slither through their skin. Turning Danny over, Don grinded wildly against him, boxers against jeans, friction upon friction as both shared their first male bonding experience clothes on clothes.

Trying to catch their breath, feeling their hearts beat and rage out of control, Don heard Danny say... _"why did we deny ourselves for so long, Donnie?"_

_"I don't know Danno. What I do know... is now that I've tasted you, I'll never stop lovin' you."_

_"Me neither Donnie. Me neither."_

Turning back onto his back with Danny still wrapped in his arms, Don could hardly wait till his sutures were removed. For that would be the day he and Danny would be able to experience their first time together, without clothes, and without fear, teaching and showing each other how wonderful another mans touch could be.

...........................................................................

Back at the Taylor's, Stella was just getting ready to head out when Mac walked in.

"Hey... I was just heading out, what are you doin' home Mac?" she asked.

Looking at her husbands expression, she knew that heated look as she felt her nipples harden and her sheath tingle with excitement.

"Forget it Taylor. I'm all dressed and heading into work." as she tried to dance around him. Moving in her path, Mac leaned her against the wall, raised her hands over her head and assulted her with his teeth. Scraping, biting, nipping a path down her body to her jeans, where he clamped onto her crotch sending waves of shudders through her system.

_"Damn you, Mac. Stoooooooop..."_ she cried out as her orgasm flushed through her. Wild now, Mac tore at her jeans, pulling them down to her ankles and off. Spreading her one leg over his hip, while the other stayed mounted to the floor. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, at the same time his thick shaft plunged her deep. Hearing her screams fill their home, drove Mac over the edge as he poured his seed deep up into her womb. Impregnating her with their first child.

..........................................................................

Meanwhile across town, Rachel was looking for anywhere to hide. Sitting behind some bins she seen a shady looking guy approach her.

"Listen to me. I can help you. If you trust me, I can help you get your revenge." said the guy.

Knowing she had no options left. She took the guys hand as he lead her to his car.

**tbc...**

**................................**

**Thank you for the review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_*SLASH*_

_........................................................................................_

When the guy had Rachel at his home he asked...

"Are you hungry child?"

"Yes. I'm starving. You have a beautiful home. Why are you interested in helping me?" Rachel asked.

"Eat first child. Then we will talk." Placing the food on the table Rachel reached for it and swallowed it down. "Chew my child. It's not going anywhere." he said.

Slowly down, Rachel reached for the glass of milk. Drinking it down, she helped herself to a slice of the chocolate cake. Once she had had her fill, she wiped her mouth and said...

"So why are you interested in helping me?" Rachel asked for a second time.

"Peter is my son. My name is Michael Gerald. I was married to his mother before I killed her. This is a very long story. Let me start at the begining. I met Peters mother at an singles bar. It was suppose to be a simple one night stand, but I ended up falling for her more then I thought was possible. On the side she was seeing my partner named Peters behind my back. Later... after I found out about it, she told me the child she was carrying wasn't mine. But you see... I wasn't stupid. I watched and counted the days. On the day she was in labor I paid the OBGYN to do a blood test on the child. When the test came back positive, I knew she had lied to me, leaving me no choice but to kill her...

You see with her out of the way, I figured I could get my hands on my son and sell him to a couple for 750,000 dollars. I had it all planned out, but then that damn partner of mine, came in and snatched the boy before I had a chance to take him. Putting him in foster care, I knew there was no way I'd ever get him out of there, On that day I lost everything, and the couple demanded their prepayment back. This left me with nothing. I've never forgiven Peters for that, or that little spawn."

"Why not just kidnap him? Peter was set to a home that was worse then mine. He was sexually abused every night by a drunk foster father, while the foster mother watched. He was beaten and everything. So Peter has had nothing, he would have went with you just to get away," said Rachel.

"Why would I do that? He was too old by then. No young parents are going to want a child. They all want babies. So I kept an eye on my son, watching, waiting to see why Peters was always so interested in him. A few years later I found out why. Peters used my son to hide something for him. You see... Peter wears a tattoo on his back. He was taken to a tattoo parlor by a friend my partner had hired, luring the kid to believe that it was cool, and would help him get into a gang."

"Oh god... the Lowgraders. I remember that gang. Peter and I hung out with them everynight. This cop owned them too?" asked Rachel.

"We did, as I said Peters, myself, and another cop were corrupt for years. Anyway... He had the guy design a picture of a map. A map that leads to five million dollars in drug money and drugs. You see... we all took money and dope from drug dealers in exchange for us to turn a blind eye. We had this little operation going for three years. Then one night the money and drugs disappeared, leaving us three officers involved in the scam, to blame each other. While Peters watched, he allowed the two of us, to off each other. But Peters made one fatal mistake. He forgot to make sure we were both dead. Anyway... he hid the money and layed low for a while. Keeping his nose clean, waiting for the right time to dig it up. For fifteen years I've been watching Peters, the last five while he was in jail. I had plans to bring them both here and kill them, but you ruined that for me by shooting Peters. So now... now you owe me."

" Wow, that's some story. But I can't help you, I'm not a killer." said Rachel.

"You are a very smart girl, aren't you?"

"I've been told that I am." she said as she reached for another slice of cake. Slamming her fingers on the table, she screamed.

"Number one... you don't tell me no. Number two... you now work for me whether you like it or not. You will torture two people for me before you can have Peter, understand?"

"Just who the hell do I have too torture?" she asked with tears as he continued to grind her fingers into the table.

"Two detectives. Danny Messer, Donald Flack. If not for them I would have had Peter five years ago, while Officer Peters served his time. Instead they had to get involved and take Peter under their wing not even realizing my partner was corrupt all along, leaving me with nothing. Now I want that money, and nothing is going to stop me."

Releasing her fingers she pulled them close to her chest.

"Now I will ask you once more. Do we have a deal?"

"Oowwwww..." she cried out. "But I don't know how you expect me to get those detectives here."

"That's the easy part. You will lure Messer first. You will give him a story that your boyfriend sliced up your face and you need his help arresting him. Knowing Messer like I do from watching him over the years. He'll call Don to meet him here for back-up. "

"They know who I am. I can't even go out on the street, I'm wanted, remember?" said Rachel.

"Trust me Rachel. By the time I'm done redecorating your face. No one will recognize you. For everyone will be to sickened to even look at you."

"You're fuckin' crazy. No fuckin' way are you cutting up my face." Trying to get up from the table she felt the dizziness hit her before the world went black.

......................................

When Rachel woke later that night, she noticed she was strapped to a bed. Freaking at the thought of being raped again, she screamed. Hearing the door open, she watched as he neared her side.

"Stop that screaming Rachel, I'm not going to rape you. I have no interest in you for that."

"My face, need to feel my face." she cried.

"Your face is fine, Rachel. I haven't sliced you yet. It's too soon child. We have too wait till Don is better. Afterall... he can't be running after Danny with sutures now, can he? It's better to have him healed first. That way when you torture him, you can poke at his wound. That should be fun for you, watching him grip and scream as you dig the knife in deep."

"But that's not me. I didn't mean to shoot that detective. I only wanted my revenge on Peter. Everything went wrong though. I can't kill or torture them, I'm sorry." Rachel cried.

"We can do this one of two ways. Either you do as you're told and help me, or I send you back to your god awful facility." he said.

Turning her head away, Rachel realized she no choice.

"Good girl, I thought you'd see it that way. Now I'm going to unstrap you, you will have freedom to move around this room. The shackles stay on. I'll leave you lots of non parishable food and snacks, okay? I'll be back in a couple days. I have a few things to get ready for our guests.

Watching him leave out the door, Rachel realized she had exactly 48hrs to escape, before she would be scared for life.

...................................................

After his shift, Danny stopped by to check on Peter. Finding him studing for his final, Danny headed home to see Donnie. He had been in his thoughts since this afternoon, leaving Danny with a taste for more. Unlocking the door, he noticed how quiet the apartment was. Taking off his shoes, he walked into the bedroom and found Don sound asleep on his back.

Admiring his muscled body, Danny felt his shaft constrict against his jeans. Never had he had an urge this bad to love someone. Never did he concider himself or Don to be more then friends. Though now they had crossed that line, Danny knew they would fill each others lives with love. Nearing the bed Danny ran his fingers down Don's chest, watching as his flesh surfaced for more.

Climbing between his legs, Danny layed his head on Don's stomach, feeling his deep even breathing as his lover slept. Wondering if he was daring enough to attempt what he was about to do. Inhaling deep, he lower his hands, reaching for Don's shaft through his boxers opening. Storking him with his fingers, Danny watched as Don's shaft grew in length, thickening with his sperm, as Danny continued to stroke.

Seeing Don move his head to the side, followed by a small moan, Danny slipped his shaft free and slid his tongue deep down the length from head to sacs. Slowly waking, Don seen what Danny was doing.

"Danno... oh christ. Damn Danno... hell that's hot." as Don bucked up to meet his mouth, letting Danny know without words to take him deep. Sliding his lips down his shaft, Danny felt the a small gag reflex surface. But after a few more strokes, Danny went wild on Don. No longer gentle as he held him to the back of his throat and suckled. Bringing his hands into play, Danny gripped his sacs as his one finger slid into Don's anal area. Lost now in his friends passionate strokes, licks, pets, Don exploded his orgasm deep into Danny's mouth with a _" Oh Christ..."_

Swallowing his orgasm, Danny sensually removed his lips, looking into Don's eyes, Danny could see his passion shinning through his soul. Pointing his finger, Don motioned for Danny to come to his arms. Moving himself up upon him, Don turned them with care, being careful not to pull his sutures.

_"My turn to taste and touch you like you did to me. So if I do something wrong, or if I tend to bite, forgive me, man, as this is my first experience with a man too."_

Lowering himself down Danny's chest, Don licked long, deep strokes across his tight abs, till he reached the head of his shaft. Never had Don felt anything so exciting as another mans shaft, God it made him hard again, just knowing what Danny was about to feel. Taking the tip of his tongue, Don touched it to the head of Danny's shaft, watching as his body bucked from their bed.

"Easy Danno, grip the pillows, it helps." said Don before wrapping his lips around Danny's thick long shaft and taking him deep. as he became lost in the flavour and taste of his lover.

"Donnie... I'm gonna release man. Damn Donnie... oh God, yeah..." as his orgasm filled his partners mouth. Feeling the warmth, Don swallowed before giving Danny one last stroke before releasing his shaft. Carefully making his way back up, he pulled Danny back into his chest. Stroking his fingers up and down his arm, Danny said...

"Did you ever imagine it would be this good, Donnie?"

"No way Danno. But I can say this much. Making love to you, is going to the greatest experience of both our lives."

With silence now filling their bedroom, Danny felt the tiredness of the long day take him. As his eyes closed, he whispered...

_"Love ya Donnie."_

**tbc...**

**.........................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the room, Rachel was glad he had forgotten to check her for weapons. Pulling out the small knife she used on that kids eye, she seen the blood. Ignoring it, she placed the knife near the lock of the shackles working it, trying to get it lose. As she did this, she kept seeing that movie SAW in her head. Remembering the guy that sliced off his own foot.

Closing off her mind, she continued to stick the tip of the knife in until she heard the click. Seeing it snap open, she removed it from her leg and started on the other. Problem was, it wouldn't budge. _"come on... please God. I know I've done some hideous things. But if you help me I promise to turn myself in." _Hearing the door open she panicked. Racing back to the bed she placed the knife back down her pants and pretended to sleep.

"Wake up... wake up Rachel." he said as he shook her.

"Mm... what? What do you want?" she asked.

"I've changed my mind, we are going to get Peter now. Get up." he said.

Rachel knew if she got up he would see that she had tried to escape, for the shackle was still undone.

"Okay... can you give me a couple minutes please. I need to fix my pants," she lied.

Walking back out, Rachel snapped the shackle back into place, then she said... "okay, you can come in now."

Nearing her side, he unlocked the shackles and lead her from the room.

"I don't understand... how are we going to get him? I thought it was too dangerous?" asked Rachel.

"We got a break. Don sent Peter to his apartment to watch it for him while he stays with Danny to heal. With Peter being alone, you can finally have your chance to kill him, and I can get my map."

"How do you find out all this stuff?" asked Rachel.

"I'm an ex cop. I have friends everywhere. Now stop asking questions and move."

...............................................

When Danny woke that morning he found his bed empty. Stretching he placed on some sweats and headed to the kitchen. Nearing the fridge he seen the note.

_"Danno... gone to the doctor to have my sutures removed. See ya soon. Love Don."_

_"Hm.. could have waken me, I would have taken you."_ Danny said to himself as he headed into the shower.

Once he was dressed for the day, he grabbed his coffee and headed over to check on Peter at Don's. As he neared the door, he found it slighlty ajar. Releasing his weapon, he carefully headed inside. Seeing the mess of Don's apartment he realized there had been an altercation of some kind. Checking the bedroom he turned and felt the hit, as the room went black.

...............................................

After Don was finished at the Hospital, he decided to head over and check on Peter. Walking into his apartment he seen the mess, folowed by the blood splatter. Flipping up his cell he called Danny. Hearing the sound of Danny's cell, he found it in the bedroom covered in blood. Calling Mac, he told them to get the team over there right away, that Danny and Peter were most likely kidnapped and injured.

When Mac, Stella, Adam, and Sheldon arrived, Mac had them process the room.

"Adam... get these blood samples back to the lab. Let me know who they belong too." said Mac.

"On my way, Mac." said Adam.

"I don't know what the hell happened, Mac. I honestly don't think Rachel is strong enough to make two bodies disappear." said Don.

"She's not, she had help." said Mac.

"How do you know that?" asked Don.

"Three witness seen Rachel being dragged into a light blue sedan last night around seven." said Mac.

"What? You didn't tell me? Why Mac?" asked Don.

"I just found out this morning. I have the police searching for it now. The witness managed to get the last three digits of the plate." said Mac.

Just then Mac's cell phone rang. "Taylor."

"Mac... it's Adam. The blood samples belong too, Danny and Peter."

"Okay... thanks Adam." said Mac. "The blood came back too Danny and Peter."

"Christ... this is great. Where the hell are you Danno?" asked Flack to himself.

.......................................................

Meanwhile...

Danny woke to a dark room. Trying to get his eyes to focus he called... "Peter... Peter are ya here, man?"

"Mm... yeah... God my head. It hurts like hell. Where are we Danny?" asked Peter.

"I don't know. In someones bedroom." said Danny as he heard someone come through the door and turn on the light. Now able to focus, Danny and Peter seen Rachel's body laying on the ground with three bullet holes through her head. "Christ... what the hell..."

"Ahhh... detective Danny Messer. Welcome, welcome to my home. How's it been going the last five years, Danny?"

Danny recognized the voice. He knew it was ex cop, Jamison. "What the hell you up too, Jamison?" asked Danny.

"Just a little revenge. Shall we get started?" asked Jamison.

Looking at Peter, Danny could see his fear as he was strapped flat on his stomach to the bed.

**tbc...**


	13. Chapter 13

Back at Don's, everyone was working quickly to find Danny and Peter. They knew time was an important factor in this case. Hearing his phone ring, Don flipped it up.

"Hello."

"Don... it's Thompson. We found out who the blue sedan belongs too. It's registared to ex cop Gray Jamison. We've got his address and units are headed over there now."

"No... tell the units to back off. Have them wait up the street till we get there. If they rush in, he could very easily kill Danny and Peter. So tell them to wait." Flipping down the phone, don said... "We've got an address, it seem they were taken by an ex cop. Gray Jamison. Why? We don't know. But I've told the officers to stay away till we get there. So we need to hurry, Mac."

As everyone took off out of Don's apartment. They all hoped that they weren't to late.

...........................................................

Back at the house, Jamison was leaning over Peter's back. Admiring the tattoo, he took his knife and traced around the map. Hearing Peter's screams brought tears to Danny's eyes.

"God damn it, stop. Why the hell are you doing this to him," asked Danny.

"Why? You really want to know why? Then let me tell you. Little Peter here is not Officer Peters son. He's mine. That little trampy mother of his, had an afair with Peters, used him. Cause she needed someone to take the blame for my little bastard here. You see... Peters, myself and Emerett ran a protection ring. We would protect our local drug dealers for a cut. We would turn a blind eye, for major bucks and major drugs. Well... one day, all our money and drugs went missing. So while Peters watched Emerett and I shoot each other, he forgot to check if we were dead. Fortunetly I lived. So for the next fifteen years I followed Peters everywhere. Always I wondered what his interest was in Peter, cause it certainly wasn't for love. Then I seen some gang called the lowriders take Peter under their wing. Following for the next few weeks, I watched as they placed a tattoo of a map on his back. Often I wondered what this tattoo was for. Then I found out. It's a map to all our drugs and money. That's right, your would be lying fake father stole all the money and drugs. He used you to keep it safe for him while he was in prison."

Peter was in tears. Not just from the pain, but from the fact of finding out his father, wasn't really his father. All the lies over the last five years. All for a map that was on his back.

"Listen Jamison. That's no reason to torture your son. Just take a damn picture of the tattoo. You don't need to slice it off your sons back." said Danny.

"Sure I do, Danny. Sure I do. This is my revenge for losing out on 750,000 dollars. So you see, because of this little spawn my life has been hell. So now I will send him to hell with great torturous pain." said Jamison.

"You're one God damn sick bastard. You son of a bitch." yelled Danny.

Getting up off the bed, Jamison sliced the knife down Danny's cheek, leaving a large cut to the left side as blood seeped out.

"Now you have a memory of me, Danny. Of the lovely calling card I left you for life." said Jamison as he sat back on the bed. Knowing Danny would now be quiet, Jamison continued making his son scream.

..............................................................

Surrounding the house, Don could hear Peter's screams.

"What the hell is going on in there?" panicked Don.

"Listen to me, Don. You need to focus. You can't go in there like that. Focus Don, right now." said Mac.

Trying to block out Peter's screams. Mac placed Stella, Adam and Sheldon by the front door, while he, Don and Camilla surrounded the back.

"On my count... one, two, three." said Mac as they busted down both doors. Rushing the house, they didn't see Jamison take off out the back door, with the map.

"Danny... Danny... answer me man," said Don.

"Don... Dooooon..." yelled Danny. Rushing into the room, Don seen Peter on the bed passed out with a huge chunk taken out of his back. Then he seen Danny half in and out of consciousness. While Mac rushed to cover Peter, Don released Danny, holding him as he collapsed in his arms.

"Christ Danno, what the hell is going on?" asked Don. Knowing answers were going to have too wait, The EMT's loaded both Peter and Danny onto stretchers.

.....................................................

At the Hospital Mac knew they needed answers. He knew with Jamison still out there, the streets of New york weren't safe. Checking with the front again, the doctor told Mac he could see Danny for five minutes only. Then he had to leave while they stitched him.

"Okay guys, I can see Danny for five minutes. I'll try to get as many answers as I can." said Mac.

Stella could see Don was upset. She could see how much he wanted to be in there with Danny.

"Mac... maybe Don should do it. Danny's most likely to respond to him while he's half out of it." said Stella.

"Okay. Go ahead Don. Make sure you get the answers we need." said Mac.

Once Don entered Danny's exam room, Mac said... "We need answers Stella."

"Don't worry Mac. don will get them. Trust me."

Forcing Mac to sit down with a coffee, Stella went to check on Peter.

**tbc...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Excuse me... could you please tell me how Peter is doing?" asked Stella.

"He's still in surgery. The doctor should be out shortly," said the nurse.

Walking back to the waiting room, Mac asked.

"Anything love?"

"Not yet. He's still in surgery. Is Sheldon still processing with Camilla?"

"I'm not sure, love. Hopefully. We need to find a clue, or some answers. Especially with Rachel in our morgue," said Mac.

..............................

Meanwhile...

In the Trauma room, Don asked the doctor and nurse to give them their five minutes alone. Once they were gone, Don leaned down to Danny's ear and whispered...

"Listen to me, Danno. I need answers. Right now Jamison is getting away with murder. What happened Danno?" asked Don.

Trying to fight the sedation Danny said...

"Maaaaap... Peter... Map... dirty mon...ey and dr..ugs...." Danny mumbled out. "He's... af..ter the money... Peter's... back... map..."

Don couldn't figure out what Danny was trying to say.

"What map, Danno?" he asked again.

"Peter'... back... a map..." said Danny as he passed out.

"Okay detective, we need to stitch him now. You're going to have too leave." said the doctor.

Bending down lower to Danny's ear, Don whispered... "I love you, Danny. I promise I'll be back. I love you."

Feeling Danny squeeze his hand, Don knew he would be alright.

Walking back out, Mac asked...

"Well... what did you get, Don?"

"I don't know. Danny kept talking about a map, Peter, and his back."

Stella started putting things together. "What else did he say?" asked Stella.

"Something about dirty money and drugs." said Don.

"So we have Peter, his back, a map, dirty money and drugs." Stella thought about it a little longer. Then Adam said...

"Whoa... what if Peter had a map on his back? Maybe that's what Jamison, cut off. Don't we take pictures of all prisoners? Peter was arrested when he was younger, we should have his picture in the data base." said Adam. I'm going to run to the lab, I'll be back soon." said Adam.

"Do you think Peters was dirty, Mac?" asked Don.

"I don't know what to think right now. Obviously something went on between Peters and Jamison. We are going to have too wait ,till Danny or Peter wake." said Mac.

"It may be too late by then, Mac. Jamison could have whatever he's looking for by then." said Don.

"I can tell you, Don. He won't get far. We have half the cops blocking the exits out of New york." said Stella.

"Cops can be bought off, Stella. We've already seen that. We need to find him now, and just how long does it take Adam to find a damn picture?" said Don getting upset again.

"Listen Don. Let's go get a coffee," said Stella.

.................................................

Sitting in his car, Jamison was trying to figure out the map. Problem was... he couldn't remember which way the top faced. He was in such a hurry that he didn't check which was north, south, east and west. Leaving him confused.

_"God damn it. You stupid idiot, Jamison."_ he called himself. _"Well... only one way too go. North first."_ he said as he drove North five miles like the map read.

Coming to a huge group of buildings, he knew he had the wrong place._ "Looks like we try east, now."_ he said as he changed direction. Coming to another group of buildings, he was getting pissed. Heading west, he knew there was only south left if this one didn't work out.

..............................................

Once Adam had the information he needed, he called Mac instead of running back.

"Taylor."

"Mac... it's Adam. The map on Peter's back. Leads to an abandoned warehouse on the west side. I'm heading there now." said Adam.

"Adam... you come get us first. I don't want you there by yourself. I already have one detective down. I don't need a lab tech too." said Mac.

"Okay, I'll be right there." said Adam as he took off from the lab.

Hanging up the phone, Mac turned to Stella.

"I need you to stay here, love. Someone has to keep us informed about the boys." said Mac.

"That's fine. Just go. Make sure you when you capture Jamison, you torture him for me." said Stella.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that love. We'll be back soon." said Mac as they left the Hospital.

When they arrived at the warehouse, they could hear Jamison cursing. slowly making there way to the back end, Jamison placed his hands in the air.

"It's not here. All that God damn waiting, and killing for nothing. It's not here. I just don't get it. I read the map, yet it's not here." Jamison said over and over as Mac cuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silent..." said Don as he escorted Jamison from the building to the waiting squad car. When he neared the door, Don said... I'll make sure every guy in prison knows where to find you. I make sure they know your section, and schedule. I'll see you tortured till the day you die, or till the day they kill you." Pushing him into the squad car, Don didn't move from his spot. His only concern making sure Jamison didn't escape.

.......................................

Back inside the warehouse, Sheldon was looking at the picture of the map Adam had copied. Turning it on a 90 degree angle, facing north, he seen the arrow point to the south, back wall. Walking over, he seen a pile of old wodden crates buried deep in the back of larger ones. Looking carefully he noticed four of them were marked with a tiny black dot. Opening the first one, he seen the crate full of drugs. Everything... weed, cocaine, crystal, you name it, the drug was there.

"Wow... talk about a druggies paradise Mac. I found it." said Sheldon.

Walking over, they started tearing apart the four crates that were marked. Inside each one was drugs and money, piled and sectioned off in groups of thousands.

"I'm going to make the call Mac. We need to get this stuff back to the lab."

"Okay Sheldon. Good catch by the way." said Mac.

Nodding thanks, Sheldon made the call.

.........................................

Later that day, with Jamison safely behind bars, the money and drugs safely locked away. Mac and the team headed back to the Hospital to check on Peter and Danny.

**tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

When the team arrived back at the Hospital they found Danny and Peter in the same room. Looking over at Danny, Don noticed he was in and out of conciousness.

"How are they both doing Stella?" asked Don.

"Peter's going to to be fine. They'll graph his back once he heals. Danny recieved 28 stitches across his left cheek, but was talking a little earlier. Did you guys catch Jamison?"

"We did love. Jamison, the drugs and money. It seems Jamison, Peters and another cop had a protection ring going on. They were turning a blind eye to their dealers, while accepting money and drugs for payment. Peters got greedy one day and decided to hide the money from the others. Later that night, he watched them fight over who took it. Losing their tempers to greed, Peters and the other cop fired at each other. The other cop died. But Peter didn't bother to check Jamison, not realizing he was still alive. Once Jamison healed he followed Peters around, hoping he'd go for the money. Fifteen years all those drugs and money sat hidden in that warehouse. Till the day Jamison found out that Peters had a tattoo of a map to the drugs and money on his sons back..."

"Whoa... his son? But I thought Jamison was Peter's father?"

"No... just one more lie Stella. Jamison found out that Peter's mother cheated on him and got pregnant with officer Peters baby. That was why Jamison wanted to sell Peter to the highest bidder. He had a family ready to adopted him on the black market for 750,000 dollars. But Jamison made one fatal mistake, he figured by killing Peter's mother he'd be able to claim the baby as his own. But Peters got there first and placed his son in foster care, knowing he was unable to care for him. This made Jamison more then pissed off, cause he had lost out on 750,000 dollars."

"But what about the nurse? She told Jamison the child was his." said Stella.

"There was no nurse, or no test ,Stella. He made that up to have Rachel help him.

"Aww... poor Peter, what a life for a child. What the hell is wrong with this world. Sometimes makes me not want children at all. Knowing the society we bring them into is unstable." said Stella.

"Don't think that like Stella," said Don. It all has to do with the upbringing. Peter got a bad break with Jamison and Peters. You and Mac are going to make wonderful parents. If you ever get there." he laughed.

Nearing Danny's bed, Don brushed back his hair as everyone watched. Then Mac seen it. Not just a look of concern for a friend, but a look of concern for a lover. Eyeing his wife, he seen her nod her head. To everyone else it looked like a friend comforting a friend. But to Mac and Stella, it was lover giving his mate comfort and warmth through his pain.

Later that night with everyone gone home. Don and Danny watched over Peter while he continued to sleep. He knew Peter was going to have a long road of pain ahead of him, and alot of emotional scars that would need to be healed. But Don also knew he and Danny would help Peter get through it with their understanding and love.

Turning back to face his lover, Don caressed Danny's hair, then leaning over he whispered,...

"Don't you ever scare me like this again, Messer. I thought I lost you."

"Nah... never happen man. I love you, Donnie. I have no intention of going anywhere. Ya have me for life, man. The two of us will be like cuffs and chains. Wrapped together with a lock and key.

Closing nearer to Danny's lips, Don said... "I wouldn't have it any other way Danno. I love you," said Don as their lips softly touched. Feeling the shiver course through to his shaft, Danny moaned as Don went deeper with his kiss. Then they heard it....

_"Damn... I knew it,"_ said Peter. "_God damn... about time you two."_

Breaking the kiss, they looked over to the next bed with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep our secret for a while, k man." said Danny.

"What secret," laughed Peter.

"That's our boy." said Don.

Laughing, they all teased and joked about the future yet to come.

End.

**Epi...**

**Four weeks had come to pass and life had returned to some normality for the gang. Peter was done with his graphs, back in College finishing out his degree. Don and Danny were enjoying their new releationship with moving in together, while Mac and Stella had some news for their family and team. **

"Hey guys, can we see you all in here for a minute?" yelled Mac.

Walking into the room, Don, Danny, Adam, Sheldon and Camilla sat down.

"What is it, boss?" asked Danny.

"Who had the closet date to the second week of July ?" asked Mac.

"What? No way? You? Stel? Pregnant?" laughed Danny.

"Mhm... we back tracked four weeks, whoever had closest to that date, wins the five hundred dollars." said Stella.

Pulling out the list Sheldon looked at the bets.

"Oh no way... ah come on," said Sheldon.

At that moment Sinclair walked in. "What's going on? Don't any of you work around here?" asked Sinclair.

"Err... um... we just got some good news from Mac and Stella." said Adam.

"What news?" he asked.

"Stella and I are pregnant, Sheldon was just about to tell us who one the five hundred dollars." said Mac.

"Well Sheldon, speak up. Who won it?" asked Sinclair.

"You did. I can't believe it. You had the date dead on," said Sheldon.

"Me... you serious? God damn come to papa," laughed Sinclair. "Congrats by the way. So... bets on when the Taylor baby will make his arrival...?"

"Sinclair...." they all yelled.

**The End.... or is it?**


End file.
